Code Feudal
by MonkeyQueen88 YT
Summary: What if the Lyoko Warriors got sent to Feudal japan when they where going to shut down a super computer so that Xana could not use it. What if one of the Lyoko Warriors was the twin of a certain hanyo. And what does kouga have to do with all of this read to find out. The Lyoko warriors are older in this story the ages are Yumi-18 Ulrich-17 Odd-17 Aelita-16 Jeremie-16 paringsYxU IxK
1. to the past feudal japan?

**Hey guys sorry if you are reading this because of my previous stories I will continues them but I couldn't get this one out of my head so I will be writeing all chapters for my stories before i update is from yumi's pov**

**MQ- on with the story**

"I cant believe this is our last time going to lyoko"exclaimed Odd

"well it is the last supercomputer that we have to shut down before X.A.N.A can be gone for good."says Jeramie "I still will miss it though."sighs Aelita

"we all will Aelita we all we."confortes Yumi

as the 5 head down to the scanners they didn't notice that XANA's symbol was flashing on the monitor of the super computer

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, virtualization. says Jeremie like usual

The former mentioned lyoko warriors landed in the ice sector Odd following shortly after.

"ok Get to the tower and i will send Odd and Aelita to shut down the supercomputer." jeremie instructs

"ok Einstein were here"says Ulrich

suddenly they all where in a forest "Ummm Jer I think you messed up because we all are here." yumi says slightly confused no answer

"Jer?" still no answer

"alright obviously we have lost contact with jeremie we just need to find out where we are and how to get back." Ulrich informs

"yeah ok but how do we figure out where we are?" asks Odd

"Odd why don't you go up that tree there and see if there are any buildings around." I say

Odd climbs the tree and comes back informing the group that there are just trees as far as the eye could see and so they start walking when suddenly they run into a group of people consisting of a man with long silver hair dog ears claws and fangs. a teenage girl that looks to be about there age wereing a white and green school uniform with long black hair . a women in a white and pink kimono witha green wraped skirt and long hair. and a man wereing a purple and black monk outfight and short black hair.


	2. the Incounter

**Disclamer- I dont own inuyasha**

The group they had run into talked for a few seconds before the guy with dog ears starts attacking them followed shortly after by the rest of the group

"What the heck why are you attacking us we didnt do anything to you."Odd shouts

"because you fucking work for Naraku why else would he send a puppet to watch you he wanted to make sure you did what you where told."the dog ear guy say as he and Ulrich fight

"Who is Naraku we are just are trying to find out where the heck we are."Ulrich clarifies

but it was too late the guy with dog ears didn't care for what he was saying Ulrich haveing droped his guard when he was talking got hit by the blunt side of the guys sword he was thrown a few yard and hit a treeand fell uncontious the dog eared guy was about to plung his blade in to ulrich when he was hit away by a very angry Yumi

"uggg that really hurt." Ulrich says waking up

"Aelita can you summon the veicals"i ask

she then helps ulrich stand up while Aelita calls the veicals Yumi keeping their attackers in place with her telecanices then hopes on the overbike with Ulrich how procedces to drive off catching up with the others easily they keep going until sunset which is when they set up camp .

"Ulrich, Yumi why dont you two go and try to catch some fish there is a river near by i saw it while we where driving and i will go get some fire wood."says Odd

"okay." Ulrich and I agree simaltaniously

'I'll come and help you Odd."decides Aelita

"sure."

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

"Are you sure you're okay Ulrich."i ask worried

"Yes im ok Yumi."Ulrich asures

about half an hour later they all have returned back to camp Ulrich and Yumi caught many fish so many they lost count.

"Wow you guys are awesome look at all those fish."Odd says in awe

They finished some of the fish and put the others up in a tree about 30 yards from there camp when the group from before comes in and the guy with the dog ears shouts

"I knew it was you."


	3. twins!

**hey there guys chapter 3 through whatever is done in my note book about 3 pages but lets just get back to the story P.S from know on longer chapters after this one.**

_previously_

_the guy withthe dog ears shouts "i knew it was you."_

**now**

"uh Yumi do you know what he is talking about?" Ulrich asks me

"Yeah she knows what I'm talking about."he says

_'crap i was hoping he didn't notice me' _i think "Hi inuyasha havn't seen you since kikyo had you pinned to that tree."I say to him

"Where the hell did you run off to while i was there." Inuyasha asks me

"well I kinda fell down the bone eaters welland was in another time."I answer "umm Yumi who is he and who do you two know each other?" Ulrich asks " he is my brother." I replied "what!" the other lyoko warriors shout. **(what if i just left it there) **

And so Yumi wxplained to her friends that she is an Inu-hanyo from the feudal era and that about 20 years ago how she can maker herself look like a small child or just a complitly deffernt person, then she tells them that the ishyamas found her while waking around as a three year old and adopted her and that is how she got to kadic and meet them.


	4. An sorry

sorry i have not updated in a while will be writing out all chapters for this story before i post anymore chapter just to make sure that this doesn't happen again

truly sorry,

MonkeyQueen88 YT


End file.
